And Baby Makes Three
by KK Duke
Summary: Jimmy Fallon and his wife Nancy's pregnancy journey. (No, this is not in response to learning they had a baby 7/23/13 - I started this story about 2 weeks ago - little did the general public know. LOL)
1. Chapter 1

**And Baby Makes Three**

_Author's Note: In case you have not heard early on Tuesday, July 23, 2013 Jimmy and Nancy became parents for the first time - This story which is about Nancy being pregnant was started two weeks ago on the old fashion pen and paper - I had no idea that she was actually pregnant like most of America. Since the first chapter of this story is written - I decided to type it and submit it due to the occasion. Congrats - there's nothing like being a parent - especially to girls - I have four children - my oldest two, ages 5 and 4, are boys and my girls are 3 and 5 months. My 3 year old - loves purple, dresses, and being spoiled - (nothing like me - tomboy all the way growing up) but I am enjoying being a mom to girls because doing things - shopping, playing, teaching, are so much fun!_

_I'm going to apologize in advance for any errors - I really haven't proofed this - it's 3:00 a.m. Wednesday, July 24 and I have to get to the bed because my kids get up at 8:00. Fortunately the 5 month old sleeps through the night! Yeah!_

Author's Note: This is written from Jimmy's perspective

Yes, Abigail was the miracle child I thought Nance and I would never have. I knew going into the marriage that a child might not be in our future but I loved her and knew I couldn't live without her. We knew something was up when Nancy started complaining she had the flu. Even smells were bothering her. It didn't matter what time of day it was, she always was running to the bathroom. We thought it was the flu, but she was tired all the time as well to the point where there were some days she didn't have the energy to get out of bed. After a week of flu symptoms she made a doctor appointment for Wednesday, May 10, 2013.

My wife has always been a strong person and had assured me that my presence was not needed at the doctor's appointment. Just like everyday other work day, I went into work around 10:00 a.m. I was worried about her, she just did not seem herself when I kissed her goodbye and asked her if she was sure she did not want me to go with her. She assured me no, but I had a gut feeling plans were going to change. I had just started my first meeting when my phone rang - sure enough it was Nancy begging me to come home - she was nauseous, dizzy, and couldn't get the energy to even get into the shower. I assured her I would be right home to come and take her, told her I loved her very much, and be home as soon as possible. The staff was shocked when I grabbed my stuff from the room and walked out; without saying a word. I was a man on a mission and the only person I had to explain myself to was Lorne - who understood fully and said don't come back until she's okay - Lorne said either he would get Seth to host or run a re-run. He understood how important she was to me and knew it would be hard to function, let alone be funny if she was so sick that she couldn't even muster enough strength to get into the shower.

My wife is always the one who keeps me in line to be on time to go somewhere so it was a shock to see my wife not even close to being ready, heaving into a toilet with nothing coming out and trying to catch her breath. I decided right there as I dropped car keys and whatever else was in my hands that we were going to the emergency room especially since she was so dehydrated that the tears that should have been falling weren't. I grabbed whatever I could find for Nancy to wear, grabbed my phone, wallet and keys - shoving them into whatever pockets, and picked Nancy up to take her to the car. I whispered to her over and over that I loved her and it would be okay. Inside, I was scared shitless but I knew I had to not let her know that. I called the doctor's office and even they advised me to go to the nearest emergency room. I dropped her off at the doors and the security guy came and wheeled her in while I parked the car. I knew I wouldn't make it back to work so I called Lorne, explained that we were at the ER and call him back when I knew something. He said not to worry; that Seth had everything under control and to call him as soon as I knew something.

I get into the emergency room waiting area to see my beautiful wife with her eyes closed and with the hood tightly on, over her head of the hoodie that I put on her to try and block out the noise. The constant vomiting has not only dehydrated her but has given her a killer headache. So as we wait for her to be called into triage, I rub my thumb over her hand, squeezing her had ever so often, trying to comfort her. Wishing that I could hold her in my arms feeding her the chicken soup from the neighborhood restaurant that she loves but knowing this was the best place for her.

She must have dozed off because I had to wake her when her named was called. I wheeled her over to a cherry nurse who seemed to be more than thrilled to help us. The nurse took her vitals, surprising me that she wasn't running a fever, but that her blood pressure was running on the high side of normal, which, for her wasn't normal. Afterwards, we were led to another part of the emergency room to wait for someone to take us to a room.

Nancy had manage to fall asleep why we waited so when someone came I just gently guided her chair to the room. He told me to get her undressed and put the gown on her. As much as I hated to, I had to wake her up enough to get her dressed and into the bed. I closed the curtain around the glass; dimmed the lights, and gently woke her up.

"Sweetheart," I whispered in her ear, "we need to get you undressed and into the bed," Nance wakes up enough to get her into the bed but immediately falls back into an exhausted slumber.

Moments later there's a knock - a nurse comes in, turns the lights on brighter, but not to bright, and put an IV line in Nance's arm. Even in her sleep she winces when the needle is inserted in her skin. I whispered comforting words trying to distracted her. The nurse turns the lights down, shows me the remote for the tv and lets us be. I take a look at her from the glow of the tv - she was as pale as the white sheets on the bed. Asleep, she can't see my silent tears drip from my eyes - I don't know what's wrong with her and I damn well know I can' t live my life without her.

Another knock - this time a lab tech comes in to draw blood from her hand that I was holding. "Don't wake her up, let me see if I can draw this without her having to make a fist," he says. _(Author's Note: I don't know if that's possible but I wrote it without her waking up so were going with it.)_ There's no response from her - finally her brain is allowing her to rest. Peaceful tranquil is soon ruined by the doctor that is assigned to her as he violently flips the lights on. Nance is grimacing in pain, covering her eyes, trying to make the darkness return.

"Make them turn off the lights, Jimmy," she cries to me, which in turns gets my emotions going. All I want to do is punch this guy, turn the lights off, and hold and rock her back to that peaceful slumber that she was in. The lab tech, who was finishing up his paperwork, saw the look in my face and heard the pain in Nance's voice, quickly turned the lights out. The doctor must have gotten the message because he did not attempt to turn them back on.

"So what brings you here?" the doctor asks, sounding like we were at a furniture store looking for a bedroom set.

Nance whispers, "I feel like shit. All I've been doing is throwing up - now I'm just dry heaving - nothing, not even bile coming up. I'm nauseous, sensitive to smells and parts of my body is so tenders that it aches."

The doctor looked like he had a suspicion of what the issue was but until the tests were ran and confirmed the issue we weren't going to find out.

"Lets see what the blood work states and we'll see if additional tests will be necessary. Right now we will focus on getting you rehydrated."

Everyone made their exits as quietly as possible. The door was latched quietly, I adjusted the curtains over the glass door, and sat down. Nancy reached for my hand and I willingly gave it to her.

"Everything hurts, Jimmy," she cried to me in a whisper. Anything louder made her head scream more.

"I know babe," I whispered back. I just wished I knew why you're feeling like this."

"I've never felt like this before. What if it's something dire? I don't want to die," I could see the tears trying to come out.

"You're not going to die," I whispered to her. Praying that I was telling her the truth, "I'm sure it's just a bad case of the flu - nothing more. Get some iv fluids in you and you'll be good to go."

"But what about your show? Lorne is going to throttle you for missing it."

"No, I've already talked to him. Seth is going to do it tonight."

Suddenly my phone went off - I could see Nance wither in pain and cursed myself for not shutting it off.

"I'm sorry honey," I kept repeating it until I answered it. It was Drew, Nancy's production partner. Quietly I spoke, "Hey, Drew."

"Hey, do you know where Nan is at? We have a 12 Noon meeting and I can't seem to locate her. It's not like her not to show."

Nance wanted the phone, "Drew, do what ever. I won't nor do I care to be there," she said causing a great deal of pain in her head. She handed me the phone to finish the conversation.

"Drew, it's Jimmy. Yeah, Nance has a bad case of the flu to the point that we're in the emergency room right now. She dehydrated and in pain. I'll call when I know more." I didn't give Drew a chance to respond because I hung up.

I turned my phone off - hated to in case news got out regarding Nance and scaring our family but right now Nance needed peace and quiet. I sat down and just focused my brown eyes to her blues eyes; caressing her hand. I put my forehead gently to her's and whispered, "Go to sleep, my angel; I love you."

Dozing, I was awoken my the nurse changing IV bag. They were pumping in the fluids rather quickly to get her vitals stable. Assured she was sleeping and no one would be coming in and bother her for the next 30 minutes, I kissed her on her cheek and stepped out to grab a bite to eat from the hospital cafeteria.

I quickly start the journey to the cafeteria, grabbing my phone to call my sister Gloria. First I check to see if anyone called, relieved that no one had, and call Gloria.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?"

Obviously, she knew my scheduled. "Well, I had to take Nance to the hospital. Seems like a bad case of the flu. She couldn't even throw up bile, no tears when she was crying, and her body just aches."

"Do you need anything? You need me up there?"

"No, could you call family on both sides and just tell them what's going on. We'll call later to let them know - but I don't need them to hear it from another source. Listen I've got to go - my phone will be off so tell them that too and I call you as soon as I know something."

"Love you guys, call me as soon as you can with news."

I pay for my coffee and sandwich and go back up to the room. I enter and can hear Nance mumble something in her sleep. She suddenly wakes up and tells me she's going to be sick. I put the tubs in front of her and nothing comes up - just more dry heaves and trying to catch her breath in between them. It was breaking my heart to see her like this. I just couldn't wait for all this to stop. All I could do was rub her back and keep her hair out of her face until it stopped.

"I hate this. I feel like an alien took over my body," Nance said - something lighted up in her eyes like the lightbulb went off in her head. "What if something invaded my body? she giggled.

"Unh?" Not comprehending where this thought processes was going.

"Jimmy, you can be so funny when you're completely loss in the conversation."

"So what are you thinking because I'm totally not following you."

Nance put her hands in mine, "Look at me Jimmy. What if I had an alien inside of me. I mean it would make sense - all the symptoms I have - puking, fatigue, body aches, no sex,..." she waited before continuing because she thought I would catch on. Obviously my blank expression and confused look I had on my face showed that I was still in the dark. "Jimmy, what if I was pregnant?"

"What?!" I said, now really in shock.

At that moment the doctor came in. "Well I have the results of your blood work and everything looks good - your hCG or human chorionic gonadotropin levels are high at 30 m/U/ml.

"In english doc,"

It means she's pregnant. With that being said, would you like to see if it's viable now or schedule an appointment with your own doctor?

Nance was excited, I was scared shitless. What if this wouldn't go the way it was planned; what if this wasn't viable? I know that Nance was past that magical maternal age but since Drew had Olive - Nance really wanted a baby - a girl. I wanted one too but supported Nance in whatever she wanted - she had to carry the baby.

"Jimmy," Nance called to me, noticing the wheels of though spinning through my head. Taking my hands, "It's going to okay. Stop thinking and enjoy the moment."

The ultrasound machine was brought in and the tech put the stuff on Nance's belly. As much as I tried to enjoy the moment I couldn't. We had been really trying and every month when it came Nance would go and hide in the bedroom and cry; never once was I allowed to comfort her - I felt more of a failure then she did. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even realized that they had begun the scan and they had found a very strong and viable heartbeat. Nance had to nudge me to say, "Do you hear that? - That's the heartbeat." Now I could breathe - until they realized that the due date would be February 14, 2014 - right before I begin the Tonight Show. Shit, I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**And Baby Makes Three**

**Chapter 2**

Once Nancy was considered stable and hydrated we were allowed to go home. I still wasn't really ready to share the news that we had been given with our family. I felt like if I said anything I would jinx it.

"Jimmy, Jimmy," Nance kept repeating trying to grab my attention, as she waited for me to start the car and go home.

When that didn't work, getting tired of the head game I was playing with myself she spoked loudly, "James Thomas Fallon, Jr.," put her hands on mine, "Stop."

I came out of my hell of wondering how to handle it if something did or was already wrong and looked at her.

"Jimmy," she said softly, "let's go home and be thankful that we have been blessed. You've said it many times yourself that God does not give us things we can't handle. So lets believe there's nothing wrong or could go wrong. Let us be happy that we will have a little one around Valentine's Day, okay?"

All the pent up emotions got to me and I busted out crying into her waiting arms.

"Honestly I had given up the thought of ever becoming a dad. I just didn't think it was possible. I thought, if anything, we would adopt. That's great and all but I would always wonder what we could have made together. I'm scared shitless that the other shoe is going to drop and this will go downhill in a hurry. I worry if that happens how you'll be and can I be the strong husband that you would need. Now that we have this chance I don't want to lose it."

"Jimmy, sweetheart, it's going to be okay," she whispered in my ear as she held me and rubbed my back.

She rubbed by back for a little bit more and then brought my eyes to hers, "Listen, tonight we go home - keeping this news to ourselves. We'll call everyone to let them know that I'm okay and at home but that's it. We'll explain everything later to them. After the phone calls that need to be made are made you'll go get dinner for us and we'll snuggle together and watch a movie and we will enjoy what we have," she then kissed me on the lips.

When we got home I went straight to our bedroom while Nance went to the couch in the living room and turned the television on. I waited until I was sure that she was paying attention to the the television before turning my phone back on. There was a text from Gloria apologizing for our parents calling and leaving messages. I didn't even bother to listen to them; I just deleted them. I was suppose to call Gloria and tell her Nance was home but I just didn't feel like talking - afraid that she would figure out the secret. So, instead, I just texted her that Nance was okay and home and that I would call her later and explain everything.

"Did you contact mom and dad?" Nance asked as I entered the living room.

"No, I just texted Gloria to say you're okay and home and that I would call her soon. Seriously, I'm just not in the mood to talk to anyone. I just don't want to give away our little secret accidentally. You know how well I can keep a secret from Gloria. She would be doing 20 questions over and over until I told her."

"Isn't that the truth - but got to love her determination to find the truth. I did the same thing with Drew. I don't want to talk to her - not that I don't love her but I might just fall asleep during the conversation. I'm so tired - all I want to do is eat and sleep."

"What are you in the mood for? Whatever you want - you'll get"

"How about just a good old cheese pizza."

"Fine with me. I'll run to our favorite pizza joint and go grab one," walking up to her I kiss her lips and then I kiss her belly, still in total awe and shock over the pregnancy.

During dinner...

"I'm going to have to tell Lorne what's going on," I say to Nance over the gooiest cheesy pizza we're eating sitting on the couch watching the movie we met on - Fever Pitch"

"I know. You know," Nance chuckles mostly to herself, "I'm not looking forward to telling our parents. They're going to be trying to tell you how to treat me and then driving me insane by telling me to relax or I shouldn't do this or that - I have you for that."

I just smile because I know we're going to be in one helluva trip with our parents and family telling me how to treat Nance for the next 6 1/2 months and what Nance should and should not be doing while pregnant.

"Wish we could hide this pregnancy from everyone that doesn't matter. I love what I do Nance, but I also love my private life. I like to control what people know or don't know about me."

"I know - and you're wonderful at it. And no, I'm not looking forward to all the attention this will get - from fans that think it's wonderful to people telling you divorce me and marry them or that I'm too old, or..." tears started to drop from her eyes.

I put my pizza down take her face in my hands and wipe the tears from her eyes. "You are and always will be the coolest girl in the world for me. No one, and I mean no one will ever take that role away from you," and I just wrap my arms around her, soothing her into sleep.

I'm not blind - I've read comments about how people say that Nancy is the wrong lady for me, that she's not pretty enough or skinny enough or something enough for me and that I should drop Nancy for them. This is why I don't read comments when articles are written about me or us. No one in the world understands me better than Nancy. I love that she's older then me - it has helped keep me grounded and not get too ahead of myself. I don't think I could have made it today with where I am at with someone who was younger and not emotional sound as Nancy is.

I look at the time on my phone and see that it's late enough to call Lorne but not too late and he's probably wondering what's going on anyways.

First I need to get Nancy in bed before anything. With the rush of adrenalin gone from today's events her she is one exhausted mother-to-be. I carefully carry her into the bedroom and lay her on her side of the bed while I reorganize the blankets that she must had thrown off the bed trying to get out of bed. I think about taking off her clothes but decide not to - sweats and t-shirt are just fine. I place a blanket over her but she seems to have realized, in her sleep, that I have let her go so I take off my t-shirt that I was wearing and put it in her arms and it seems to settle her back down into a peaceful sleep.

I smooth over the blanket, place a kiss on her cheek, and whisper towards her stomach, "All right now, settle down and let mommy get some sleep. Daddy needs to make a phone call to Grandpa Lorne and explain everything going on," I put the tv on and mute it so if she wakes up the room isn't completely dark, allowing me to shut the door so I don't disturb Nancy.

I dial Lorne's cell phone number as I walk over to the couch, turning off the television and cleaning up from dinner.

Lorne was going over the show with Seth - what worked and what didn't when Jimmy's phone call came through. "Excuse me Seth, I need to take this," and Lorne left the room to the general hallway towards his office.

"Hey, Jimmy, what's up?"

I offered a nervous laugh. "Are you alone? I mean where no one can over hear our conversation?"

Lorne was now worried that something was wrong with Nancy. Jimmy did not sound like his usual easy going self.

By this time Lorne was in his office - locking his door so no one could come in unexpectedly.

"Yep, I'm alone in my office."

"You're going to want to sit down for this news. I still can't believe what I'm about to tell you but you have to promise me that you can't mention it to a single soul. I mean we haven't even told anyone yet what's going on.

Lorne was intrigued as to what was going on in the Fallon household. Lorne felt that while it might be something serious, it's not so serious that Nancy's health was in jeopardy.

"Okay, I promise. What ever is the situation is I will not tell anyone."

"Until we're ready to share the news - I mean no one knows including everyone at 30 Rock and anyone else you know."

"Jimmy," Lorne said, "Take a deep breath, son, and tell me what's going on. Nancy's okay, right? You sound like you're home. Why are you so worked up?"

"Would you believe that Nancy is pregnant?"

"What?" Lorne said, not believing what he was hearing from me.

"Yeah," I said sounding almost disappointed.

"Jimmy, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Lorne was always like a second father to me. No matter how much I had angered him or disappointed him he always believed, cared, and loved me. He knew how much I loved and worshipped the ground Nancy walked on. Lorne also knew of my desire to have a child and knew that I would be this emotional mess until the child was here.

"I'm down right scared. I wish I could just enjoy it and be calm but my brain won't let me. I'm so hopelessly in love with Nance and that baby and so afraid something will happen. Nance would be devastated and heartbroken if something happens to the baby.

"Yes, you both would be but Nance is healthy - doesn't drink excessively or smoke or anything like that. Except for what seems to be an extreme case of morning sickness, everything seems to be okay. So, how far along is she?" Lorne asked trying to get Jimmy off the negativity and back to being positive.

"The estimate 9 1/2 weeks."

"So you're almost through the first trimester. Good."

"Yeah that's true." I pause for a minute. "Guess when the baby is due?"

It then dawned on Lorne, "Don't tell me - February."

"Yep, February 14. Right before I start the Tonight Show. Talk about a big month!"

There was a pause in the conversation - Lorne knew that I was thinking about the negative too much.

"Jimmy,"

"Yeah"

"Everything is going to be fine; just believe that. Before you know it the baby will be here and then it's the Tonight Show."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I come in. I'm hoping Nance can get an appointment tomorrow with her doctor and I'm going with her but I'll call you with what's going on when I know.

"Give Nancy my love and if you need someone to talk to whether it's about the pregnancy or just to vent give me a call whatever the time is."

The phone call ended and I'm completely physically and emotionally exhausted and so ready for bed. I think about turning my phone off but if something happens I want to be able to contact the world out there - I just hope our family decides not to bother us until will ready. I lock up our apartment, put Gary in his cage, shut off the remaining lights and go into the bedroom.

I take off my pants and curl up behind Nance who hasn't moved since I put her in bed 15 minutes before and say a silent prayer to God thanking him and asking him for his protectiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

**And Baby Makes Three**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning comes quickly and I don't think that Nance or I moved. I was still wrapped around her with my around over her stomach, almost protecting it. It's only 7:00 in the morning, earlier then I ever get up, but I know I won't be able to go back to sleep with everything on my mind. As I get up Nance, in her sleep, realizes that she has lost contact with me and quietly whimpers. I pull the comforter up to her shoulders, brush her hair back to give her a kiss on her cheek and whisper that I loved her in her ear. I find the shirt of mine that she had last night and put that back in her hands; it seems to settle her down and back into a restful sleep.

I get dressed to take Gary outside to do her thing. I stand there with her leash in one hand lost in thought. I don't realize that Gary's even done until I get a paw scratching at my leg to tell me that she's ready to go in. By the time I return my beautiful bride is up - retching up last night dinner. I let go of Gary's leash at once and go and comfort my wife in the bathroom.

"Seriously, it's an alien Jimmy. I can't do this for nine months - puking my brains out everyday," she says as I carry her out from the bathroom to the couch.

I don't know what to tell her as she rest her head on my left shoulder. I want to tell her that everything will be okay and it will pass but then again I'm not the one who has to endure the pregnancy. The only thing I can do is show how much I love and care for her by wrapping my arms protectively around her and rest my head on hers.

Minutes pass, how many I'm not sure, Nancy gets up and brushes her teeth and jumps in the shower. Once she's out of the bathroom I brush my teeth, take my shower, and shave. I decide against putting any aftershave or cologne on because of Nance's being so easily nauseous. I didn't want to add to her aggravation. Getting out of the bathroom I see Nancy relaxing in bed.

After getting dressed, I walk over to her side of the bed, crouch down and ask, "Can I get you anything?"

"No," she replies quietly. "I just don't feel good and I just want to go back to sleep," realizing she's wearing my shirt from yesterday.

"Do you want me to stay home today? I can if need be."

"No, I should be okay," she says so woeful. All I want to do is lay in bed with her all day and snuggle with her.

"Listen," I start and walk around to my side of the bed, "It's only 8:00 and I don't need to be in for a few hours. Why don't I just cuddle with you for a bit. I wish there was something else I could do to make you feel better but I don't know what."

"Could you hand me the phone first? I need to make that appointment."

Nance makes the appointment early the next day.

"You're coming with me tomorrow, right?" sounding fearful of going by herself.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be there for every appointment, sweetheart. I'll always be by your side," and I kiss her cheek.

I just hold her - knowing that she's sound asleep and wishing I could join her but I'm content with just holding her and feeling that somehow I'm keeping them safe.

**At 30 Rock...**

"Hey, Jimmy, what happen yesterday," Quest Love asks.

"Nothing that I can discuss."

"What?"

"Seriously, nothing that I want to discuss with anyone. Let's just say that everything is fine."

"Okay, no problem, man," Quest Love confused, but understands, and walks away.

And that was the last of the conversation with anyone regarding my hasty exit the previous day.

After encountering Quest Love I go straight to Lorne's office to let him know what's going on and that she has a doctor appointment first thing but I will be in the office probably by 11:00 a.m. Lorne tells me that it's no problem.

"How is she doing?"

"Still not really feeling up to par. She's really tired right now and still has morning sickness that lasts all day. Lorne, honestly did not want to come in today. I just wanted to snuggle with and hold her today."

"It will get better for her. When Alice was pregnant the first trimester was hell for her too.

**After the recording of the show...**

I decide to call Nancy; haven't heard from her throughout the day and missed hearing her voice. I'm in my office - most of the staff has left to go out to eat but I politely decline this time, surprising many, and inquire if my wife wants some take out.

Nance picks up on the third ring

"Hey,"

"Hi."

"Feeling any better."

"A bit. Haven't thrown up in a while"

"I'm on my way out the door; do you want me grab dinner?"

"Whatever. I'm not up to much - maybe some soup?"

"Okay; no problem. I missed you today."

"I missed you too. I need you," Nance starts tearing up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I say as I grab everything that I need and head out of my office to go home; praying that no one can hear this conversation.

"I just missed you. I don't know - I feel safer with you near me."

"Hey, Nance listen to me. I want you to go lay down in bed; get the covers up around you, close your eyes and just listen to my voice."

I can hear her sniffing ever so often as she does what I tell her. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yes," she says.

I start singing to her. Anything I can think of so she can just relax and focus on my voice. I can tell by her voice that she's exhausted and probably between throwing up and the restlessness that she had been feeling all day she probably didn't sleep much today. Thankful that tomorrow is Friday; she and I can have a lay-in or whatever she wants over the weekend.

By the time I walk out of 30 Rock she's asleep. I don't disconnect the call just in case she wakes up but I'm hoping not. I tell the driver who's taking me home from 30 Rock to make two stops - grocery store for some food for over the weekend and also to the restaurant where they have Nancy's favorite chicken noodle soup - probably one of the few things she can handle. I rush through the grocery store grabbing stuff that I like to snack on, microwave dinners, soda pop, and few other things for me - not being heartless I grab few extra cans of brothy soups, Gatorade, and ice cream - which when she doesn't feel well is something that she wants. I get her favorite chicken soup and tell the driver to take me home through the back entrance. Paparazzi is usually at the front door so I avoid that like the plague. I like my privacy, thank you - the press doesn't need to know why I have the groceries that I do and take out chicken soup. With the help of the doorman - him and I take everything up to our apartment in one trip. I tell him to just leave it by the door and I would take it from there. He does and leaves. I hang up the phone before I open the door.

After getting everything in - I go and see my beautiful wife and Gary sound asleep in the bed. I decide to put the stuff away before waking her to eat.

I don't get everything quite put away when I hear her run to the bathroom. I give her a minute but I don't hear anything. I walk towards the bathroom and she's just standing there...

"You okay?"

"I thought I had to - I guess I don't."

"I brought home soup - your favorite - chicken noodle," I tell her.

She hugs me - like she felt she would never see me again. "It's okay baby," I whisper over and over again in her ear. She inhales my scent, relaxing her and I realize that she still has my shirt on from this morning.

"Why don't you sit on the couch and I bring you out some soup."

Nancy does this and I go serve us some soup.

I have never seen Nancy eat so slow but I know that every bite in is a miracle and if she would eat quicker that she would have another date with that toilet.

I flip on the tv; surprised to find that she was watching one of the many episodes of Jimmy Fallon shows on the DVR.

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"It's okay. I promise I'll be home right after the show tomorrow and I'm all yours, okay?"

"Yep, she says sadly.

"You're body still adjusting - it'll get better. Pretty soon you'll be in the second trimester and it will be a lot smoother.


	4. Chapter 4

**And Baby Makes Three**

**Chapter 4**

Nancy didn't have a good night; which in turn meant I didn't either. The soup that I thought would soothe her stomach did just the opposite and made her run to the bathroom over and over again. At 3:30 I fell asleep by sheer exhaustion and when I awoke at 7:30 I found her asleep in front of the toilet. I hated to do it but with her appointment at 9:00 I had to wake her to get going.

"Hey..."

"Wish I could go back to bed."

"Hopefully the appointment won't take long. Why don't you jump in the shower first and get ready and I'll follow you."

I wanted coffee badly but I knew that if she smelled it brewing she would be making more trips to the toilet. I would just have to wait until I was on my way to work.

The appointment went quickly, thank goodness. At least the morning sickness didn't rear it's ugly head during the appointment. Nancy inquired about taking something but the doctor advised against it for now since her levels were good from the urine test so hopefully as the pregnancy progressed the puking would ease. The doctor indicated that they wanted to do an ultrasound at 13 weeks to see how the pregnancy was progressing and to see if there was anything out of the ordinary from the fetus.

I cringed when the doctor said fetus. This is my child - not a fetus that we're discussing here. It's our baby that's going to be here before I know it that I'm already so much in love I pray to God every night that he'll protect them; sacrificing anything for them if need be.

I also wasn't happy that the doctor told us why we needed to make an appointment in three weeks to make sure our child was "normal". I know we hadn't discussed all the what ifs that could be wrong with our child due to our ages but no matter what we would deal with any issues and be a happy family. For Nancy, it was another worrisome reason for her to stress about.

**On the way home...**

Nancy was too quite during the ride. I knew she was trying to process the information that something could be wrong with our baby. I wish I had the knowledge to tell her that the baby was fine but I knew I couldn't guarantee it.

"Talk to me Nance," I calmly asked her.

"No," was the reply I got. She was clearly upset and just didn't want to aggravate her any more then she already was. I wished there was a way to take the burden off her shoulders but the only thing I could think to do was grab her hand, squeeze it and hold it until we got home.

We arrive home - I park our car in the garage below our apartment building in it's assigned spot. I try to remove my hand from Nance's but she won't let go to allow me to put the car in park. Not to upset her I use my left hand to awkwardly put it in park and turn off the engine but manage to without letting go.

"I'm scared," is the first thing she has said since leaving the office with the exception of the word no.

"Of what?" Both of us knew what but I wanted her to say it out loud.

"I'm afraid of finding out that's there something wrong. We finally have the chance to be parents and there could be something majorly wrong with the child. What if we can't handle it?" Nance asked me as tears flowed down her face.

"Yes, there could be something wrong with our child but whatever it may be, which there could and will be nothing, we will deal with it.

"Can we really? We're both super busy with our careers..."

"Listen - if necessary we'll figure it out, okay?" I give her hand a squeeze and let go. I quickly get out of the car and run to her side, open the door, offer my hand to her and help her out. Once out, I put my hands on her shoulders, her hands on my waist, and our foreheads meet, "Listen to me - I love you and love our child. I will do what ever I can do to protect you guys from whatever evil is lurking," I smile at her and just look into her beautiful eyes.

I can see the energy that she had at the doctor's office is soon fading - I only got four hours of sleep - she got less and being pregnant puts your body through the wringer - I know she's exhausted and wants to sleep.

"Let's go upstairs and get you into bed," I suggest to her. She puts her head on my left shoulder, wrapping our arms around one another and I walk slowly with her to the elevator to the floor of our apartment.

The ride up the elevator it seemed like Nance dozed a bit and when we got off the elevator it was easier if I just carried her to our door. I hated to but had to wake her a bit to put her down to get the keys out to open the door. Once in I carry her to our bed and put her down to rest. I take off her sneakers and socks and tuck her in the comforter and she's already asleep. I put everything near her that I think she might need - tv remote, phone, iPad within arms reach just incase she needs it. I don't know if she wants it or if it was just a fluke thing but I take the t-shirt I had on and tuck it in her hands so she has something of me with her. I know it helped yesterday while she slept and I wasn't near her so why not - it just may make her feel better while I'm gone.

Thankful it's Friday - I take Gary out to take care of her business and bring her back in quickly. I check in on Nancy and while I didn't expect her to be up any time soon - I found it adorable that she had moved the shirt in her sleep to touch her face. I grabbed a picture of that as quietly I could but I honestly believe that she was so exhausted that a hurricane or tornado could roar through the apartment and she wouldn't awake. I make a K-Cup, grab a dress shirt and tie from the closet and call for a car to take me to work.

I get to work and I can feel the eyes all upon me. I know I probably look like hell and my behavior the last couple of days would raise anyone's suspicion and ideas about what's going on in my personal life but I could care less. The only person that I have to answer to here is Loren and Nancy over rules him. I have the daily production meeting to attend at 11:30 but that gives me 30 minutes to get ready and time to just get my thoughts together.

**Meanwhile...**

Quest Love and member of the Roots are curious or don't like the idea that Jimmy is hiding something from them. They know that Jimmy been acting different - but they want to know why and it's driving them insane. They're not use to Jimmy not telling them everything; being so secretive. Generally he wears his emotions on his sleeve and can't keep any type of secret but this has the Roots completely fooled. His general cheerfulness that he has throughout the day has been down a notch or two and they can all tell he's not as well rested as usual.

When in doubt go to the man who knows everything - Lorne.

"While I appreciate your concern - I'm fully aware of the situation and have it under control. While I know you guys care and everything - just drop it."

"Are you serious?" Quest Love speaks.

"Yes. Just be supportive of Jimmy right now. I promise things will get better soon and he'll be back to his cheery self soon. Just let him be - don't pressure him into telling you how he is or what's going on."

The guys realizing they were not going to get the answers they wanted or needed left Lorne's office more confused and curious then they were when they went in.

Once the guys left Lorne called Jimmy's office to let him know that the Roots were inquiring about him - in a meaningful way.

"I know - hopefully this weekend will be quiet for us. I only got four hours of sleep because she was up all night throwing up - I fell asleep on her because of sheer exhaustion," Jimmy started to choke up. "I found her sleeping on the floor of our bathroom this morning. She's so tired and worried now,"

"Worried?" Lorne interrupted. "Why?"

"In a few weeks they want her to go in for an ultrasound to verify that everything is okay with the baby," he said in between tears. "Make sure that the baby is normal," if you're following. Anyways they scared the shit not only out of me but Nancy as well and she's so scared that if there's something wrong how are we going to handle it. I told her we would do it together but she still is frighten by the thought that something could be wrong."

"Jimmy - I wish I could see into the future and say that everything's going to be all right - I sure hope so though."

"I did the same pep talk to Nance. She didn't say a damn thing on the way home. It was once I parked the car we that she said anything. More then likely everything will be fine and we're worrying over nothing but can't tell that for a few weeks and honestly I'm scared that it won't be but I'm trying to stay positive."

"If something is wrong or whatever, you have my full support on what you need to do for your family. Whether it's taking a day or two or months off you have my blessing. You, Nancy, and the little one are more important then the talk show and ratings. Are you going to be okay today to do the show?"

"Yeah - I just need a few minutes to calm down and compose myself. I've been running on reactive since she hasn't been feeling well that I'm just drained emotionally at the moment."

"Hopefully this is the worse part and once the next trimester begins baby will let Mommy rest and eat which will allow Daddy to relax a bit too. This weekend - shut your guys phones and the technical garbage off and make it about you two; just being there for each other. Just take a break from the outside world and be selfish about each other. If you open up to her about your fears and thoughts regarding everything, not just the pregnancy, I believe she'll feel better and open up to you more. Okay? I think it would relieve some of the stress that you have pent up and I'm sure Nancy does too."

We end our phone call and I prepare for the production meeting; my heart not really in it; I can't wait to the show over with so I can be with the most be with the most beautiful and amazing woman I know.


	5. Chapter 5

**And Baby Makes Three**

**Chapter 5**

So the show went on without a hitch - I tried my best to concentrate on the show and not what was going on in my personal life but I have never, ever wanted a show to hurry up and finish more than tonight's. It went well - may not be an Emmy winner episode - but who cares? There's a short meeting after the show, and I calmly walk out of the door and towards my office.

Until..."Hey Jimmy," shit, I think to myself as Quest Love calls my name.

"Yeah, what's up?" trying to sound cheerful and pleasant when all I want to do is get the hell out of here.

"Going with the gang to eat?"

"No, not tonight," I told him as I kept walking to my office. Once I get to my office, I open it, get in, and lock the door without saying another word to him. I did not want to deal with any of their questions tonight. Who and when people find out that we're expecting will be up to Nancy. Maybe I won't tell anyone except Lorne here at work until the baby is born. All I wanted to do right now was go and be with my wife and spoiled her emotionally rotten.

When I get to my office I see my phone has a text message and for a moment my heart sank - a lot of what ifs ran through my mind. It was from Nancy but just saying to hurry home because she was making spaghetti tonight and that she loved me.

I call her and when she answers hello I say, "Hey there sexy, mama."

"Hey my sexy man," suddenly realizing that her mood from this morning has changed dramatically.

"You sound like you're feeling better. I'm ready to hit the road and be with you all weekend. Do you need anything before I get home?"

"All I need is you." I smile the biggest smile that I could. I could swear she's in a mood for more then food but I am not pushing my luck. Just to spend some non-puking or sleeping time with her would be wonderful. "I'm feeling better after eight hours of uninterrupted sleep, not feeling like I need to throw up every five minutes, and feeling something else if you know what I mean..." she left the thought to my imagination. "I'm sorry that I kept you..."

I interrupted her right then and there. She had nothing to feel sorry for - I should apologize to her for not being there with her all night.

"You don't need to apologize - I should apologize for falling asleep on ya when you needed me."

"No, don't go there Smiley," another nickname she calls me. "Let's just say we were both exhausted. I missed you so much and glad that I get you all to myself this weekend."

"Listen, I need to text Gloria to tell her I'm not answering my phone this weekend. I figure that this weekend it's about you, I, and the baby and no one else in the world."

"I like the sound of that. I'll text Drew and my brother JIm and just let them know that I won't be answering my phone either. I would have to agree with you - I think we deserve a weekend to focus on us, not that it's a bad thing."

"All right then - I'll be home in a matter of minutes - I'm in the car now," and we disconnect our call. I can't wait to see her.

I text Gloria - basically telling her that I won't answer any calls this weekend and not to panic; it's just that Nancy and I want a weekend to ourselves. I knew by the sound that my phone made that she had texted me back - probably to ask what was going on but I didn't want to deal with it tonight. As soon as I get into my apartment I'm turning off my phone until I awake Monday morning.

My beautiful and sexy wife is impatiently waiting for me at the door when I walk in. Barley have time to (1) drop what I have in my hands and (2) what she's dressed in she swoops in for a very long and wet kiss. By this time I'm no longer hungry for dinner but for something else instead. I sweep her off her feet and take her into the bedroom.

"Good thing I turned off the spaghetti," she giggles as I gently lay her on the bed.

My mind barley could comprehend what she was saying because it was on another completely different thought. I was more interested in showing how much I loved her.

In between the wet, sloppy kisses I quickly remove my tie, dress, shirt, and white undershirt. All she's dressed in is a long sexy night shirt which I would have ripped off of her if she wasn't pregnant. Instead, I gently roll up her shirt which for the first time I see the swelling of the pregnancy and notice that her breasts are a bit fuller - another clue that she's pregnant. I start gently kissing her abdomen, moving up to her breasts and back to her mouth.

"You know how much I love you," I tell her in between the kisses.

"Hm, hm," is all the response I get from her.

I get off the bed for a moment to remove the rest of my clothes; Nancy takes off the shirt; and then we join together under the covers. I never realized until I met Nancy how much foreplay could entice sex or in this case love making. This is almost as good as the act itself. Being married for almost 6 years she knows my weak points but knows better to go for them because it would be one short trip. Instead we just caress each other's body until neither one of can stand it anymore.

We take our time making love; making sure she is satisfied first then me. For all the prep time we used it didn't take long to finish since we hadn't had any in awhile. Afterwards, I lay on my back, I lift my arm to allow Nancy to snuggle in as give her light kisses on top of her head as we recover.

Minutes later I notice that my chest is wet where Nancy is laying. I look down and notice silent tears falling.

"Hey, what's up?" I comment; I wish I could have said something funny to make her smile but I know she's nervous about the ultrasound test coming up and I'm sure the tears are either for that or something related to the pregnancy.

"Just nerves," Nancy says. "I try to keep myself busy in order not to think about the what ifs but eventually it catches up to you."

"I wish I could say something to you that would alleviate the fears but I can't," I tell her as I run my hand up and down her body and plant soft kisses on top of her head. "I wish I could tell you something that would make you smile and not worry but just know that we can deal with whatever it is."

I surround us with covers as Nancy slowly drifts off to sleep as I continue to caress her body and kisses, silent reassurance. She needs the sleep - I know she hasn't been sleeping well between throwing up and the nerves. Glad to know that the answers to these questions will be sooner then later. Knowing that she's safely and securely asleep allows me to fall sleep with the coolest girl in the world for me.

**After Friday's show - various members of the crew, Roots, and even Lorne (because he wasn't going to miss this conversation knowing it would be directly about Jimmy - he needed a good laugh) at a restaurant in NYC.**

_**Lorne's point of view (all the "I" are Lorne, not Jimmy)**_

Lorne listens in on the various conversations that surround him in the restaurant. No one dares ask him a question regarding Jimmy's behavior but he overhears several conversations. One group is positive something is deadly wrong with Jimmy - because it seems like he has lost the spark to live.

Members of the band are tending to believe that something is terribly wrong with someone in Jimmy's family - they just can't decide who - Nancy, Gloria, mom or dad - they just don't know or exactly what but death must be knocking because he leaves without mentioning anything to anyone and he suddenly is rushing home after shows instead of spending time with the crew and band.

One very quiet intern, Mary, who barely says anything to anyone indicates that maybe Nancy is pregnant but because of Nancy's age she is shot down from everyone else. I can see the disappointment in Mary's eyes because everyone thought her reason was the most ridiculous ideal ever. Mary is a quite, shy, girl, unlike most of the staff at Late Night. All she cares about it writing a good show - she could careless about the extra production that puts staff members do to be on television once in awhile. Mary has only one friend at Late Night, Jessica, and by my observation doesn't believe Mary either.

"Well that was a stupid idea, Mary! Seriously, at her age..." Jessica said. Mary just ignored the rest of what Jessica says and continues to enjoy the evening. Although no one else believe it, I could tell that Mary wasn't quite convinced that she was wrong.

After the majority left, Mary and Jessica started to make their exits. I'm not sure why she's so sure of the fact but I'm curious to find out. "Hey, Mary," can I talk to you for a minute?" I've got to find out.

"Yes, Mr. Michaels. What about, sir,"

"I'll meet you outside in a few minutes," Jessica says to Mary.

"I'm just curious, what made you say Nancy was pregnant?"

"I'm still convinced it is, no matter what everyone else says. I didn't mean to but I overheard his entire phone conversation with his wife when he abruptly left the meeting the other day - I was sitting next to Jimmy. I figured everyone else wouldn't believe me but I know it's possible to have a baby at the age Nancy is. My mom was about the same age when I came along from an affair she was having from a much younger man. If it was something more serious then being pregnant or having the flu he wouldn't have been here the next day or the next few days. Then he was a bit late the other day which could have meant a doctor appointment that they went to and he's so distracted right now, which is not his usual self," Mary explained.

"Hmm," was all I said. I liked Mary for her observational skills; always sitting back and watching others. She was a very talented writer that I was tempted to hire after she was done with her internship and put her on Saturday Night Live, especially for Weekend Update, or if she was interested to keep her with Jimmy's writing crew.

"Sir," she commented after a few seconds of silence, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I'll say this, Mary, don't go spreading rumors. It's Jimmy's personal life and you have witnessed how protective he is about it and his family."

"Yes, sir."

"Play your cards right Mary and you'll have a bright future with my production company. You might not speak loudly but your dead on regarding your observations. This is between you and I; I'm not going to tell Jimmy right now and will let you know when I do because he has so much going on his plate he can barely walk forward. All he knows is that he's madly in love with Nancy and their baby and to him that's all that's matters."

"If there's something I can do to keep everyone off his back, please let me know, even if it's throwing a crazy rumor into the mix of things. I'll just tell Jessica that you saw the determination on my face that I so strongly believed that I was right and you just put me in my place and not to spread any crazy rumors. I think the only reason she even talks to me outside of work is because she thinks somehow she'll take advantage of me somehow. Sometimes it just nice to be alone; then again sometimes it not."

"I get ya. Enjoy your weekend and I'll see you on Monday."

"Thank you, sir."


	6. Chapter 6

**And Baby Makes Three**

**Chapter 6**

_**Note: This is a work of fiction - I do not know (and honestly would freak out - if I ever met them - because I'm so shy) anyone that I'm writing about. I doubt that the characters are like this in real life but this is my fantasy world. If I don't want to read my story then why write it? So, I'll apologize if you don't like how I wrote the characters (Nancy, Jimmy and Lorne) but I do so go jump in a lake and don't read it.**_

I wake up to thunder and lightning as rain pelts our bedroom window at 2:00 in the morning. Nancy is not a big fan of storms and for this one she is petrified as she holds me as tight as she can and has her head buried into my hip to keep the lighting flashes at bay.

That can't be comfortable I think to myself. "Hey, come here," I tell her; trying to shield her eyes from the unexpected bright light of lightning. Getting her situated, I then pull the thick covers over our heads trying to keep the flickers of light at bay.

I caress her and hold her tight; repeating, "It's only noise," when the loud rumbles of thunder make their mean entrance. I keep reminding her that I'm right there with her and nothing will happen to us but sometimes fear wins and tears are flowing from her eyes.

The thunder is scary loud though and the only thing I can think of to calm her is grabbing my iPod and earbuds and putting something on to try and muffle the noise. When I do try she pulls it away and just hangs on to me as tight as she can. Within 15 minutes the storm calms and with tender kisses and caresses I'm able to get her calm enough to go back to sleep. I wonder if she was even awake in the first place; wondering if dreams can mix into reality?

Her grip loosen on me once the storm has passed. I'm awake with crazy thoughts running in my head and I know that it will be awhile before I can go back to sleep. I wonder if I could sneak out of bed without disturbing her? I gently remove my body from her loose grasp; find my white undershirt that was thrown on the ground prior to us jumping in bed; and place that in her arms. It seems to do the trick to keep her asleep. I give her a kiss on her cheek and pull the warm blankets around her.

I use the bathroom. After, I put on my robe, find my cell phone and turn it on - I know I told Nancy no electronics this weekend but I'm bored and the television doesn't entice me right now. I turn on my phone and see there's a text from Lorne that asks me to call him when I get a chance. I text back to see if he's awake. Sometimes he is - he worries about his projects - especially this season of SNL with the numerous newbies.

_Jimmy - I thought no cell phones this weekend_

_I know Lorne - but I'm awake; she's not. What's up?_

_Call me._

Jimmy calls Lorne's cell.

"Hey. Listen we have an ally."

"What?" Jimmy whispers so he doesn't wake Nancy or Gary.

"You know Mary, the new intern on your show that I tried to steal for SNL but she wouldn't budge from your show."

"Yeah."

"She knows what's going on with you and Nancy."

There's silence on the other end of the conversation.

"Jimmy - she's figured it out because she overheard your conversation when you rushed home and realized that you were back the next day but you have been quite distracted. The funny part is that she threw it out there and no one, and I mean no one bought it. They either think your parents or close family of yours is dying. They thought maybe it was someone in Nancy's but Jim said no one that he knew was dying so the crew eliminated her family."

"I don't have to worry do I? I actually like her unlike Jessica that girl she hangs with."

"No, buddy you don't have to worry. Actually this will play in your favor. You'll probably need her to help keep everyone in the dark until you guys are ready to announce it. She really doesn't like Jessica either but it's nice to have someone to hang out with at times. She's probably the only intern that I'm willing to steal from you but that can't happen for another few months. She said that her mom was actually Nancy's age when she was born; her mom had an affair with a much younger man and she came along so she knows its possible."

There's silence on the other end. Lorne knows his boy is beyond tired but also knows with ADD that thoughts - how ever insane and crazy they are - don't stop; making it difficult to sleep.

"Jimmy..." Lorne quietly says into the receiver. He waits a few seconds and suddenly Jimmy speaks.

"I'm tired."

"Okay, Jimmy. Hang up; turn off your phone; and go snuggle with Nancy. I'll talk to you on Monday."

Hopefully Jimmy does what Lorne told him to do. Jimmy was one of the very few cast members of SNL that got under his skin. He loved that boy and would do just about anything for him, Nancy or now the baby. There were times on SNL that because of Jimmy's ADD he couldn't calm down enough to fall sleep on Friday nights because he had creative notions to improve the show or sometimes he was worry about the show. He would either call Lorne or Lorne would see how he was when he came in on Saturday and would take him to Lorne's office, put headphones on him that would exclude outside noise, and play calming music allowing his brain to relax and fall asleep so that he would be ready for dress and the actual live show.

The next morning found our lovebirds united together in bed - hugging one another - with Nancy's head on Jimmy's chest under the covers - with her still clinging on to the shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

**And Baby Makes Three**

**Chapter 7**

**Nancy POV**

I wake up first with Jimmy's shirt still clutched in my hands. Taking a deep breath, I can still smell the manly cologne on the shirt which for some odd reason relaxes me. It's an odd calming sense but it gives me the sense that although he may not be with me in person I still has a little bit of something of him close by.

I study Jimmy closely as these opportunities are rare. Usually I'm already in bed once he comes to bed and in the morning he's already up. He rarely sleeps without clothes on but I'm pretty sure that he was sound asleep right after me after last night. I giggle at the memory of the previous night. Looking at him, I see how relax he is in his sleep but worry about how dark the bags are under his eyes - about how exhausted he is. I know that he's trying so hard to juggle everything - her and the baby, trying to figure out and get a staff together for the Tonight Show and trying to ignore the idiotic critics that tell him that he's a worthless, has no talent, and will be the doom for the Tonight Show - it being cancelled in six months.

I think how far he has come since they first met. He was struggling to find his place in Hollywood. When they met on the set of Fever Pitch his career was going no where to today where he'll become the next person to be host of the Tonight Show. It's a long road to travel in six short years. When she met him there was something about him that she couldn't resist. Forget the seven year age difference - it didn't matter that she was older then him and nor did it matter to him. She thought that he was so darn stinking cute and he made her smile, laugh and become a kid at heart. No other man made her feel as special and loved as Jimmy did. He was such a sweet romantic and still was to her. When he decided to ask her to marry him, he actually asked her father for her hand first. Who does that nowadays?

Even my family thought that I was crazy to be dating Jimmy, accept his proposal, and go through with the wedding. All except my father who saw a man that loved and treasured his daughter more then anything in the world. All that anyone ever saw was the fun, joking Jimmy. They never saw the other sides to Jimmy - the serious, heartfelt, sad, supportive or any other side that appeared when we were alone. They never see the creative Jimmy that writes me love notes just to tell me that I'm loved or the small gifts that he gives me to show how much he cares and thinks about me. No one knows Jimmy as intimately as I do. I love that he thinks that I'm the coolest girl in the world for him.

As I look at him I wish we could get out of town for a bit to a place where no one really knows him. A place where we could get out and just be nobodys in the world. This weekend though - just lock the world away - not caring about the news, football, or anything else and just spoiled him like he has spoiled me since we figured out that I was pregnant.

The sense of peacefulness comes to an abrupt end by Jimmy screaming.

"Fucking night terrors," I mutter to myself and there's nothing I can do for him.

Normally, kids do outgrow them but for a few they never go away. Jimmy was one of those that continued into adulthood. His night terrors are stress induced. The first time he stayed with me was when I was introduced to them. I almost got punched in the nose because I didn't realize what was going on. He felt so ashamed about it. I didn't know what to tell him - I felt terrible for him because he was petrified by the dream and then embarrassed about his reaction and tears. I told him that no matter what I would hold him and love him and calm him after his night terrors and not to be embarrassed about them. It was something that he could lean on me for the sense of security. I know it's stupid but it made me feel happy in the sense that I could help him with something instead of him helping me feel better all the time.

That was why Jimmy didn't sleep much - because it was so hard to get back to sleep after having one of these nightmares. Jimmy kept screaming and I wanted to step him and hold him, telling him that everything was all right but I couldn't take a chance with Jimmy taking a swing. In his terrors he was always being ambushed by someone or something so he always felt like he had to fight. He became so enwrapped in the dream that he threw himself off the bed, which startled him awake.

"Nancy," he pleaded.

"I'm right here," I told him running from my side of the bed to where he was on the floor. "Everything is okay, Jimmy," I reassured him as I hold him.

God I wished these night terrors would go away. It took him awhile to awake to full consciousness after these dreams. Until awake he needed something, either me or my pillow, to make sure everything was okay. Since we had gotten married, I cut my travel as much as possible to be here for him when he had these. I had received a few phone calls in the middle of the night from him when I did travel to calm him down and to let him know I was okay.

She held him close and caress his face, feeling the tears of terrors from him, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's get back into bed," I say to him. He gets back on his feet, gets into bed and holds the bedding close to him, still totally freaked out by the dream.

"I hate these things", he says as he lays his head on my chest.

"I know Jimmy, I know. I wish I could take them away from you. What happened in the dream?"

He says nothing, which is unusual. I look down and he's asleep. Sometimes these terrors just wipes him out physically. He tried sleeping medication once but it intensified the dream and I couldn't shake him out of it quickly enough in my opinion. Something that we didn't want to repeat. With him sleeping I decide to go back to sleep as well.

When I awoke 2 hours or so later Jimmy was awake and in the same position that we fell back to sleep in. He was just staring at the wall with the silent tears falling from his eyes.

"Hey," I say to him and start caressing his hair and head, "what's got you so deep in thought?"

"I'm totally scared."

"Scared? Scared about what?"

"Everything. Right now I feel like the whole world is out to get me. I'm afraid that if something is wrong with our baby will I be strong enough for you, what if something happens and we lose the baby? I don't know how to bounce back from that. I just want this baby so bad - this is something you and I created together - no one else had any part except God for a change. I don't want other people interfering either on how we handle the pregnancy, the birth, or raising our child. Do you understand," Jimmy said as he raises his head and looks at me, "our child - no one else's," and he lays back down and puts his head back on my chest.

"Jimmy, I'm scared too. I wonder if I should be doing anything except resting but I don't think I could stay in bed throughout the pregnancy. I feel the same way too about having people trying to tell us how to do it - I don't mind suggestions but I don't want people to throw their opinions on us thinking that they know what they're talking about and we are stupid idiots. Believe me I deal with that on every movie Drew and I produce."

"Nance, I'm so tired. I'm so glad I don't have to drive to work and back but yesterday I wanted to nap so bad because I was so tired but I couldn't. We had one guest on the show that I didn't know really anything about and didn't care to but had to pretend to be interested and not fall asleep during their interview. I wish I could get some time off but anything not scheduled becomes suspicious."

"I know, and I can tell you're exhausted. This weekend you and I just lay here - sleep when we want, make love when we want, eat when we want, talk when we want - you get the picture. You need a break - I know that, Lorne knows that , so hopefully soon he'll schedule one." Mental note to myself - call Lorne to talk to him about this so my workaholic husband can get a break.

"Can I ask you a favor," Jimmy asks me.

"What do you need?"

"Can we just lay here awhile?"

"Sure," I tell him - I wonder what that dream was about because whatever it was must have really spooked him.

"Jimmy," I ask a few minutes later, "Will you tell me what your dream was about?"

Jimmy grips me like he has to make sure I'm real and this is reality. I have a suspicion that the dream wasn't him being ambushed like usual - it was probably something about the baby and that something goes horribly wrong. I want him to know that it's okay for him to tell me - even it was scary - I don't want him to feel like he has to have the whole world on his shoulders.

"Please don't get mad at me," Jimmy says in tears.

"Why would I be mad - it was only a dream and it hasn't happened in reality, okay?"

"We found out that the baby had problems - I don't remember really what - I'm assuming maybe down syndrome or something like that and I decided that we can't handle it and made you..." he couldn't finished.

"Jimmy, it's okay - it hasn't happened and it won't because you're not like that. I love you so much - you could never disappointment me. I know there are some people that wonder why I stay with you but they don't know the real you - I do and I know that you would never ever ask me to do anything stupid like that. Like you said we will figure out a way to handle what ever is thrown at us."

I keep caressing him until he falls back to sleep. I wait a little while to make sure he's in a deep sleep before I grab my cell phone and call Lorne, hoping that 12 Noon on Saturday isn't too early.

I dial Lorne's number.

"Hi there mother - to - be. How are you feeling today," Lorne asks in his cheerful self.

"I'm pretty good."

"How's Jimmy?"

I thought that was an odd question just for the fact that I'm calling him, which I rarely do, I would have thought he was more interested in asking why I was calling him.

"Rough morning," I told him.

"Now don't be mad at him but he was up sometime around 2:00, 2:30 and he called me. It was a strange conversation - one that I'm not sure he was entirely awake for."

"Oh?"

"I sent him a text telling him to call me when he could, knowing that he turned his phone off the minute he got home. There's an intern, Mary, for his show that has figured out that you're pregnant and she's wiling to do what ever to keep everyone else guessing. She actually announced it last night when we went to dinner but no one believed her. They thought that she was nuts. Come to find out her mother was the same age you are when she had her."

"You mean, that no one thinks that I'm pregnant - what? That I'm too old?"

"I do believe so. Most believe that someone is dying in Jimmy's family because your brother Jim said it wasn't yours."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Have you told anyone else?"

"No, not yet. I just want to get past the first trimester and make sure that the baby's okay before we let people in on our secret. At least I think that's the plan. So you said he called you..."

"The call ended when he said, I'm tired and I told him to go back to bed and snuggle with you. I hope he did."

"He did. Hey the reason for my call is that I'm worried about him."

"You too?"

"Have you seen how dark the bags are under his eyes? He needs to take a week off and get out of town. He had another night terror this morning."

"I know, I'm trying to arrange Memorial Day week."

"How about the week before? Memorial Day week everyone comes up - if it's the week before no one will be there. If not that week, then the week after Memorial Day would work."

"He's off 4th of July week as well."

"Good. You know he's going to be the death of me. I

"Nancy - how bad was the night terror?"

"One of the worse ones he's had in awhile. He flipped himself off the bed and woke himself up. Unlike his normal terror where he's being ambushed this time it was him forcing me to have an abortion. The worse part was that he was afraid that I would be mad at him for having the dream. He needs a break - and I want to take him up to New Hampshire."

"I remember he had a particularly bad one in the office and it spooked him - it took him awhile to come to awake to full consciousness - I almost had to have other SNLers fill in for him at dress rehearsal for that show. After that I kept the calming classical music on until he awoke - never had one again in my office."

"I'll have to try that for him. He's always going to bed after I am and up before me and I know it's got to catch up to him after awhile. Hey, I'll let you go and have a good show tonight. Season finale?"

"Yeah - sad to see the veterans go - it's going to be a rebuilding year next season."

"Love ya, Lorne."

"You too, Nancy, take care of our boy."

The phone call ends, Nancy turns off her cell phone, and snuggles with Jimmy, turning on calm classical music in hopes of him not having another dream.


End file.
